kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ene
"Ene" (エネ Ene) is the sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was once human, known as Takane Enomoto (榎本 貴音 Enomoto Takane), but was later turned into a computer program. Appearance : In Artificial Enemy, Ene is shown with long teal hair and blue eyes. She has a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She is also wearing black leggings/boots. This attire was later shown to be her outfit in Route XX.Lost Time Memory : In Route 01, Ene wears a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a black skirt. Adding to her short, black skirt, she wears black thigh highs with turquoise stripes and with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her light blue hair is pulled back by her black headphones and tied into pigtails. She also has light turquoise data features on her cheeks. : As Takane, she usually appeared with the same black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes.Yuukei Yesterday : In Headphone Actor, Takane is shown in her "Actor" outfit with black hair and red eyes, which are naturally hazel colored. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She also wears a black gas-mask with red lenses and silver headphones, as well as black leggings, white shorts and red sneakers. Below her left eye is what is presumed a small orange-yellow plaster. : An alternate version of Takane appears in Summertime Record, wearing what appears to be Ene's Route 01 jacket with sleeves shortened or rolled up to just below the elbow. She also seems to be wearing the lower half of her "Actor" outfit; that being the usual black leggings, red sneakers and yellow garment tied somewhat lopsided around her waist. Personality : Ene is a naïve, often cheeky, cyber girl who started living inside of Shintaro's computer as a virus, after she arrived in a mail of an unknown sender. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy Shintaro - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She usually renames the folders on his computer, changes his passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although she can be deleted from his computer, she will reappear as soon as he connects to the Internet again. She also has some familiarity with the sister of Shintaro, Momo. Momo does not seem to dislike her, since Ene does not live in her own computer, but she became kind of mad at her for suggesting something about yuri (girl love) between Momo and Marry. : When she was still human, Takane used to be frustrated about her illness which would frequently cause her to fall asleep, hence why she was always crabby. Around her classmate Haruka she tended to act cool and angry about a lot of things he did, however, deep inside she struggled against her desire to be with him seeing as she loved every smile and word of him, but wouldn't admit it. After losing her human body and becoming data, she became much more cheerful and extremely noisy instead. Eye Ability *'Opening Eyes' (目を覚ます Me o Samasu): Ene's eye ability is known as the "Opening Eyes", which allows her to be immortal and to transform into a cyber-being.17. Headphone Actor IV After regaining her human form as Takane, she is able to send her consciousness into electronic devices and control them as her cyber-self did, as long as there is a wireless port. While using this power, her body temporarily loses its consciousness.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 Her ability also got rid of her illness, which restricted her, due to her wish of having a body that would not require sustenance or sleep.11. Yuukei Yesterday II Songs Main: *Jinzou Enemy *Headphone Actor *Ene no Dennou Kikou *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Yobanashi Deceive *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science Trivia *Her favorite movies are Godfather 2 and A Clockwork Orange. *Before the revelation of Enomoto Takane's name, she was often called by a fan-made name: Actor. This was based off her song itself, Headphone Actor. *Her original appearance had a very close resemblance to Hatsune Miku. *It was revealed that Takane is in love with Haruka, as seen in the trailer for the novel -a headphone actor-, where her last words are "Haruka, I love you!". *Ene once broke the fourth wall by acknowledging her existence as a manga character, as she complained about being unable to do anything for the entire chapter.20. Kagerou Daze III * In almost all forms of media, Ene has a tendency to refer to herself as a "Super Pretty Cyber Girl" (スーパープリティ電脳ガール suupaa puriti dennou gaaru), so much so that this phrase ended up being displayed behind her in the Daze MV. * As well as constantly wreaking havoc upon Shintaro's computer, Ene is also shown to have a collection of her master's voice samples, which she used to pretend to be him on one occasion while he was not present. * "Ene" is a shortening of Takane's own name, "Takane Enomoto", taking the "E''" from "E'nomoto" and the "ne" from "Taka'ne". * When Takane saw the designs for the Headphone Actor game, she requested that "Actor" had to be changed in some way, for she was embarrassed that it looked too much like her. The colors were changed in the design, ironically becoming a similar color palette to that of Ene. Kenjirou and Haruka nicknamed the new versions of Takane as "Takane No.2" and "Blue Takane" respectively. * Her eye power is used as the narration title for Ene no Dennou Kikou in the Mekakucity Days crossfade.http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/21113.html Quotes *"''After we end this, take me to the amusement park!" - (Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *"Haruka... I love you!" - (-A headphone actor- commercial) * "Ah - It's nice meet you...Master." ''- ('Ene's 'first' words to Shintaro.''') References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Ability